


Ataasha

by nives3



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Healing Sex, Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secrets, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nives3/pseuds/nives3
Summary: Nazar slashes another demon, causing more black acidic blood to stain her clothes. With a disgusted grunt, she pulls her battle ax out of the dead body of the demon, and made her way towards the forest, leaving a trail of dark blood in her wake. She could still smell the vile stench of burning flesh lingering on her clothes, her stomach churning from the memory of waking up, covered in ash and surrounded by burning bodies. She couldn’t remember how she had ended up on the ground, but she knew she had to get out of there, fast. Nazar tracked through the knee-deep snow, her body heavy from fatigue, aches, and pains making it more difficult. With one last look over her shoulder, Nazar sheathed her huge battle ax onto her back and struggled through the snow.“I didn’t get paid enough for this shit,” Nazar growled as she shoved another low hanging branch. All she was meant to do was escort some chantry members to the Temple, make sure no Templars or mages attacked their golden shinny asses, get paid and leave.





	1. Prologue

Nazar slashes another demon, causing black acidic blood to stain her clothes. With a disgusted grunt, she pulls her battle ax out of the dead body of the demon, and made her way towards the forest, leaving a trail of dark blood in her wake. She could still smell the vile stench of burning flesh lingering on her clothes, her stomach churning from the memory of waking up, covered in ash and surrounded by burning bodies. She couldn’t remember how she had ended up on the ground, but she knew she had to get out of there, fast. Nazar tracked through the knee-deep snow, her body heavy from fatigue, aches, and pains making it more difficult. With one last look over her shoulder, Nazar sheathed her huge battle ax onto her back and struggled through the snow.  
“I didn’t get paid enough for this shit,” Nazar growled as she shoved another low hanging branch. All she was meant to do was escort some chantry members to the Temple, make sure no Templars or mages attacked their golden shinny asses, get paid and leave. Being a member of a small mercenary band, you didn’t get many high paying jobs or exciting ones. The leader of her band wasn’t that amazing either, never going out of his way in finding jobs and being picky about the ones he does get. He was human, so he wasn’t intimidating in any way. In fact, he was a chubby pop belly human, who was actually from a wealthy noble family and was only doing this for fun. He hasn’t told any of this, but being a former Ben-Hassrah, Nazar picked up on these things, it just came with the job - doesn’t mean she liked it though. The scar across her eye burned remembering why she was in Thadas, and why she chose to be in a small group instead of a large well-known organization.  
A sharp pain stabbing her hand breaks her from her thoughts. With a gasp, Nazar clenches her hand to her chest, green light bursting forth. Groaning in pain, Nazar fell to her knees, her head twisting and turning in agony. She hit her large horns against the tree as if the sensation would overshadow the blaring pain in her hand. Nazar hissed through her clenched teeth, scanning the area around her with heavy tired eyes. Seeing no caves or buildings in her line of sight, she looks up at the tree she had fallen under. All the trees in this part of the forest were big, old and magnificent, with thick branches that could hold Nazar’s large frame. With a grunt, Nazar climbed up the large tree, using her tired muscles to heave her heavy body upwards. Nazar’s muscles screamed in protest, but she finally got to a strong looking branch and heaved up and over it. With a sigh of relief, Nazar wiggled into the indent where the branch and tree trunk met. After scanning the area one last time, she passed out, oblivious to the world around her.  
Nazar jolted awake to the sound of aggressive snoring, disturbing the otherwise peaceful forest. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Nazar peered down to the snow covered ground below her. Her eyes widen as her jaw drops open because just five feet below her were her closest friends. Even though the band was small, Nazar had been able to make a few close friends; two elves and a dwarf. Marie was the small dwarf who had been the first one to welcome her with open arms and was also the one who convinced the Band leader to let her join. Evelyn was a tall slim brown haired elf, who was skilled with her daggers and could sneak up on an enemy, and her lesbian lover Esta was a small, curvy elf mage. They had taken a while to warm up to her, but once they found out that Nazar was bisexual, and had slept with both sexes, they finally let her in. It wasn’t surprising, after studying their behavior that they had been abused for their sexuality. The way they would hide in the middle of the group as they moved through a village or past a Chantry was a big hint, but Nazar didn’t ask. The couple also invited her to have a fun tumble with them, which Nazar agreed too, just to scratch an itch, and to pleasure her new best friends. All three of them had her back when she needed it, and Vis versa.

Nazar quickly made her way down the tree, a smile splitting her face. Once her feet had touched the ground, Evelyn quickly sat up and grabbed her daggers. They stared at each other for a while, the others slowly waking up to the sudden commotion. After a few long, torturous seconds, they all squealed and leaped towards her, knocking her large body to the ground with a heavy thud. They covered Nazar’s face with wet kisses, and Esta groped her breasts and ass as if she couldn’t believe she was touching her again. Nazar nuzzles their heads, enjoying the weight of their familiar bodies against her.  
“Where have you been Nazar!? We thought you had died when the Conclave exploded. I knew we shouldn’t have let you go in, but your stubborn, horned, round ass went anyways!” Exclaimed Marie, her small dwarf fists hitting Nazar’s chest repeatedly. With a chuckle, Nazar heaved their bodies up, so they were all sitting up straight.  
“I actually don’t remember, I just woke up surrounded by burning bodies and demons, and I just had to get out of there,” Nazar said with a mournful voice. All those who had died, why wasn’t she ashes scattered across the Conclaves floor? Why was she still alive and breathing? Nazar starts to rub her left hand, the pain still lingering from the flashes of pain zipping through her every so often.  
“Nazar, why is your hand glowing?” Asked Evelyn, her curious green eyes glued to the green light emitting from Nazar’s left hand. Hesitantly, Nazar let Evelyn inspect her hand, running her tinny fingers along Nazar’s huge palm, over the mark, and around her wrists. As Evelyn pulls away, the mark flares again, catching everyone by surprise. Growling in pain and anger, Nazar grips her hand to her chest, cursing in her mother tongue and Andrastian.  
“Nazar! What’s happening?” Marie whimpered as if sharing Nazar’s pain. Nazar back away, unsure what to do, and if they would get hurt.  
“Ah, shit. Everything’s fine, it’ll be over in a few seconds. Ah, fuck me!” Nazar screams as the mark moves further up her arm, splitting her think grey skin. Her thick, red blood dripped down, splattering onto the snow. It all happened in a split second, but it felt like hours of agonizing pain. Nazar falls to her knees, panting heavily. The soft touch of Esta’s small elf hand broke Nazar out of her pain-induced daze.  
“Just hold on a little long Nazar, I can fix this for the time being,” Esta whispered, mumbling a spell under her breath. A dull green light emitted from Esta’s hand, the light seemed to be caressing Nazar’s hand softly, slowly healing the newly torn skin. Nazar stared in wonder, as she watched the skin stitch back together, her thick cloudy grey skin looking unharmed and untarnished.  
“Esta, what did you do?” Nazar asked, her voice full of awe, turning her hand over, examining Esta’s handy work. Esta has always been a talented healer, but this was just beyond comprehensible. Evelyn didn’t seem that surprised, so maybe it’s an elf thing, Nazar was too shocked to care at the moment.  
“I just stopped that… mark on your hand from spreading and killing you.” Esta said nonchalantly, leaning back against Evelyn, seeming drained and exhausted. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Esta’s tinny waist, kisses her neck softly. Nazar felt a pang in her chest, and jealousies lifted its green head. Nazar could never have the love that Evelyn and Esta shared, not after everything had happened to her, and what she had done. Looking back at Esta, Nazar shook her head, trying to clear her gloomy thoughts.  
“Thank you, Esta, I honestly don’t want to know how you did it.” Nazar let out a wheezy chuckle, rubbing her now healed hand. Everything was still one giant mess in Nazar’s head, too many questions and not enough answers.  
“Now that no one is dying anymore, let’s pack up camp. We’re the only ones left, Nazar. We were thinking of leaving anyway because ex-boss man wasn’t getting us enough work for us to even live, and Esta and I ...” Evelyn trails off, her eyes glazing over. Ah, they’re finally taking that step, Nazar mused, looking over the two elves again, noticing how the two look softer, less violent and dangerous. Nazar felt a warm smile curl her lips, happy for the two of them because they deserved to be happy.  
“Where are you planning to go?” Nazar asked as she picked up her small pack over her shoulder, and swung her battle ax up and over her other shoulder, the comforting weight grounding her to the situation. Nazar was ready to get out of this damn cold forest, so somewhere there was a warm place to sleep, and she could make some nice soup.  
“We were thinking of joining the mercenary band, Val-Kos. You know the one in Orlais, the one run by Qunari.” Evelyn said as she helped Esta to her feet. Marie had already rolled up the furs they were sleeping on and put them over their horses that had been tied to a tree a few meters away, their bodies rippling with thick muscles, Nazar knew they wouldn’t be able to carry her. Nazar’s brain took a moment to register what Evelyn said, but once she did all the blood rushed out of her face. I can’t go to them, someone might know who I am.  
“We have been seeing Chantry soldiers taking refugees away from the Conclave. Everyone seems to be in a rough shape, some even looking like they had been attacked.” Maria said, her face pulled in an emotional mask. Maria also hadn’t had a good experience with humans being a land-dwelling dwarf. Hidden from view there was a long angry scar across her broad shoulders, clearly left by something sharp and hot.  
“Those would be from the demons that have been appearing ever since the Conclave blew up. Have you seen any around?” Nazar asked, worry creeping across her skin. Nazar’s body was still sore from the non-stop fighting she had done yesterday, and her body could only last for so long. Thinking back to her Ben-Hassarah training, her body was trained to last in combat for weeks on end, but only as a last resort. Nazar could feel something in her stir, reminding her of things she wished she could forget.  
“There have been signs of them, and we stumbled on a mass grave of those demon things on the way here. It didn’t look like it physically could have been done by one person, but they all had the same type of wounds: missing limbs, cut in half or beheaded. It seems that the demons are the only thing we have to fear out here.” Marie mused, lifting her small body onto her old warhorse. Nazar felt her heart stop a beat, glancing at her battle ax that was still covered in the demons thick black blood. Nazar hadn’t been careful yesterday, leaving evidence of her wrath scattered throughout the forest. She didn’t think she had done that much damage, but she had forgotten her own strength after years of holding back.  
“I saw a few, but not enough to describe what you saw,” Nazar said, lying easily. She knew she couldn’t travel with them anymore, it wouldn’t be safe for other girls to be around her. Nazar clenched her fist and glanced towards the sky, but the trees were obstructing her view.  
“I’m going to scout the treetops, see what’s happened since I passed out in the tree.” Nazar quickly made her way up the trunk, her long claw-like nails digging into the bark. Her size didn’t slow her down but it actually made her faster, her long arms reaching otherwise impossible holds, her muscles allowing her to launch herself up the tree. Soon enough she popped out from the canopy and was hit by the stench of death and smoke. The fire had spread into the forest but must have been put out before it could ravage the village nearby. Listening closely, Nazar could hear shouts and cry from the stronghold. Making her way back down the tree, Nazar’s worn-out boots crunched in the snow.  
“There’s a stronghold up ahead, but it looks like it is in bad shape. If you guys want to leave here safely, head back east. I’m going to see if I can help and try not to get myself arrested.” Nazar said, a smirk curling her lips as she tapped her horns.  
“Are you sure, Nazar? That thing on your hand won’t be stable for much longer, and I doubt you will meet an elite mage out here.” Esta said, pushing her wild red hair behind her pointed ear, but Nazar only shook her head. Without a word, they all came together for a group hug, their final good-bye.  
“You girls keep each other safe now. You won’t have a big scary Qunari scarring all the mice away.” Nazar said teasingly, squeezing them one last time before pulling away. Both elves hit my shoulders with fake annoyance, while Marie chuckled loudly.  
“Sure going to miss that lovely ass of your Nazar. You will always have our support whenever you need us.” Evelyn said, the others nodding in agreement. Warmth filled Nazar’s heart at this, making her nuzzle and kiss the elven women and giving the small dwarf a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.  
“If you need me, you know how to reach me. Promise me you all with stay safe, and name your children after me.” Nazar said, winking at the blushing couple. Nazar knew it would be years before she would see her friends again, but if they were safe, that’s all that matters. Lifting her pack off the ground, Nazar swung her battle ax a few times before sheathing it on her back. Waving goodbye to her friends with a smile on her face, she made her way towards the battlefield, feeling the familiar rush of blood; the bloodlust. Usually, she would resist the notaries Qunari trait: the high we get from battle. No one has gone out of their way to find out the reason for it, but at the moment she wasn’t going to question it. She felt the dark feelings from before bubble to the surface and Nazar wasn’t going to stop it this time  
“It’s time to play, little mice.” Nazar cooed as she made her way slowly towards the bloody battle, her hips swaying.  
*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Cullen staggered across the muddy ground, the injured soldier’s weight causing his sore bones to strain and creak. With a grunt, he lowers the soldier softly onto the cot, trying not to cause the poor boy any more pain. Cullen had been helping forces hold back the demons that had fallen from a giant green portal that appeared after the Conclave had exploded, hundreds of people burnt to a crisp, including the Most Holly.  
“Cullen, how is the front line holding.” A deep accented woman’s voice shouted over Cullen’s shoulder, where Cassandra was marching towards him. Her armor asserting her authority, and her short black hair made her all the more intimidating. But the thick scar on her cheek symbolized the hard battles she had fought and that she had earned her position.  
“We have stopped the Demons from getting any further in, but we are losing too many men,” Cullen said, glancing down at the young soldier. None of these young men were ready for this, and Cullen didn’t even think he was ready for this, but he didn’t have a choice.  
“Try and last a little longer Cullen. We still haven’t found any living survivors, but there were signs that someone had fought their way out of there. There were a dozen dead demons leading towards the forest, and whoever had killed them was strong because most of the corpses were in pieces.” Cassandra said, her hard stare moving towards the blackened forest.  
Cullen turned his head in the same direction, trying to see what could possibly be in the dead forest. He turned his head to ask Cassandra what she was looking for when a scout came rushing towards them, pure panic on his face.  
“Commander, the breach opened again.” The young scout spewed out in a rush. Cassandra and Cullen had left the tent, rushing towards to burning battlefield. Their worst fear was real, the Breach had opened and the endless nightmare had begun.  
“Soldiers, to arms!” Cullen bellowed as he and Cassandra ran towards the ruins of the Conclave, avoiding the burnt bodies of the dead. The relatively small army funneled information behind them.  
“How bad do you think this will be Cullen?” Cassandra questioned, her voice shaking slightly. It was rare to hear Cassandra so unsure of herself, and so afraid. Cullen pressed his lips together, knowing his answer isn’t going to ease anyone’s mind. He shakes his head, refusing to answer as they drew closer. Cassandra opens her mouth once more, put her eyes locked on to something in the distance. Her mouth hung open, shock freezing her face.  
The sight of them was unbelievable, and their greatest fear. A giant, grey skin demon stood in the middle of the ruins of the Conclave. Lightning crackled in the air around the eight-foot-tall monster, light glinting off of its deadly horns. The only sound in the air was the heavy breathing of the demon as if it was waiting for something.  
“Cassandra, step away from the Pride Demon before it smells you!” A rich male voice called from the ranks, a bald head rushing towards them. Solus, an elf mage that was willing to help Cassandra, pushed out of the cluster. He was breathing hard, his skin damps with sweat. Wordlessly, we slowly backed away from the demon. As we got out of the demons range, there was a collective sigh. Cullen was about to ask Solus what they had to do when the silence was broken by a load, throaty roar. Everyone whipped their heads towards the sound and saw an astonishing sight. The Giant women stood on the balcony across the courtyard, her black lips stretched into a horrifying smile. Her glowing blue eyes were locked on the pride demon, her smile seemed to grow wider. The woman tilted her head, drawing attention to her thick set of horns that curled backward behind her ear, the sharp points looks deadly but beautiful.  
“I found you.” The woman said in a sing-song voice, drawing attention back to her face, and the slick steal of her battle ax, dripping with dark fresh blood. The woman’s, or Qunari’s, eyes locked on Cullen. She flicked her head to the side as if telling him to back away. Not knowing what else to do, the signals for the soldiers behind him, Cullen moved everyone back into safety. Seeming satisfied, the female qunari locks her eyes back on the Pride demon, and Cullen was glad he wasn’t the demon because he had seen the same look in the eyes of a wolf, hunting its prey.  
“Well you’re a big boy aren’t you? Ready to play with me?” The female cackled loudly, swinging her battle ax off her back and held the deadly weapon in her hands expertly. The female placed her foot on the railing and launched herself into the air. She landed softly on her toes and seemed to pause for a moment. Cullen couldn’t read her eyes, but he had a feeling she was trying to pick the best way to kill the demon, from slowly and bloody to quick and clean. Suddenly, the head of the battle ax swung, sinking onto the Demon. The Pride demon let out an ear-splitting screech, wailing in pain. Just as quickly, the ax was ripped out of the demon. The woman ran around the demon, avoiding its swinging arms and lightning spells, her ax slicing and chopping away. Feeling useless, Cullen turned to his soldiers, running different opinions through his head.  
“Archers, provide support for the female Qunari. Cassandra do you think you can help her-“Before he could finish his sentence, Cassandra had already rushed forward, lifting her sword. Solas and a red-haired dwarf rushed up behind her.  
“Varric, stay back!” Cassandra hissed at the dwarf, who just shrugged.  
“It’s not every day that you get the chance to fight beside a Qunari, even rarer a female one,” Varric said, glancing back at the female Quanri. It almost appeared that she was playing with the demon, only moving out of the way at the last second, and also the fact she had a wide happy smile on her face.  
“Let’s just kill the demon, before it kills us,” Solus said frostily, as he cast ice spells at the Pride demon, but its attention was still firmly on the women, who had just hit the demon’s face with the flat side of her ax as if she slapped it.  
“Eyes on my big boy, don’t lose me now. This is started to get fun.” The woman cooed at the demon, slicing the back of its calf, enraging the demon further. The demon uses a lightning spell, but it didn’t seem to affect anyone.  
“I would really love it if you could hit him for me real quick.” The women said, whirling behind the demon to position under the rift, the demon blocking Cullen’s view. Suddenly the rift pulsed, knocking everyone to the ground. The demon keeled over, obviously affected as well. The women didn’t miss the opportunity and leaped on the demons back.  
“Did you miss me, big boy? Don’t worry baby, I got a big gift for you!” The women said just before she brought down her ax, hard. The Demon reels back, shrieking in pain. The women squeals, seeming to enjoy the demons pain. The demon frantically tries to grab the woman, but she had already jumped off its back and was back to cutting and slicing the beast’s arms and legs. Working together, Solus, Varric, Cassandra and the female qunari slain the Pride demon, with a final pulse of the rift, the demon was taken back to the fade.  
“Well, that went well.” The qunari women said as she walked towards us. Suddenly all the archers were aiming at her, and Cassandra had her sword up. To women’s smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? I just saved your human asses, and now I’m the one having arrows aimed at my head? Oh, this is rich!” The women snarled, stepping towards the archers. The look in her eyes was terrifying compared to the look she gave the demon. She wasn’t just angry, she was enraged.  
“Do not take another step forward,” Cassandra said, holding her sword. Both women stared at each other, and Cullen knew that Cassandra was no match for the powerful Qunari women. Cassandra herself was the strongest woman he knew until he saw the eyes of the qunari women, eyes that he only saw once from one other person, an old Templar that had fought his lyrium addition for nearly 50 years.  
“I suggest you tell your archers to lower their bows and put away your sword before I slice you in half.” The qunari woman snarled, glaring at Cassandra. After a long stiff silence, Cassandra lowered her sword and nodded. Cullen signaled for the archers to lower their bows, and Cullen felt the tension to leak out of his bones.  
“That was impressive, twinkle toes,” Varric said, walking towards the woman, offering his hand. She slowly reached forward and gave it a firm shake.  
“Nice… crossbow you have there.” The woman said, her blue eyes glancing at said bow before glancing at everyone around her. Cullen knew she didn’t feel safe, there wasn’t anyone here that wouldn’t shot or stab her if she made a wrong move.  
“Ah isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Varric said, his voice filled with longing, an almost sad tone.  
“You names your crossbow Bianca?” The woman said, sounding impressed. “I name my battle ax too, but if I told you her name I would have to kill you.” The woman said playfully, winking at him.  
“Your fighting was quite impressive,” Solus said, stepping out behind Cassandra and introduced himself to the woman. Cullen stayed back, waiting for the rest of the team to introduce one another before he did.  
“Come on Curly, don’t be shy,” Varric said, waving at Cullen. Consciously, Cullen walked towards the group, feeling the qunari’s eyes burn into him. He looked into her blue eyes once more, only feeling respect for the woman.  
“On behalf of my soldiers and myself, I would like to thank you for saving us,” Cullen said, holding out his hand to the female qunari. She didn’t hesitate and shock it, giving him a warm smile. Her large grey hand engulfed his small human one, and Cullen had never felt so small.  
“I had my own bone to pick with that Demon, but saving cute little humans is a nice bonus.” The qunari said, winking at him. Cullen felt a blush crawl up his neck, feeling intimated by the giant woman. “I should introduce myself, I’m Naz- AHH!” The qunari woman’s face crumpled as she helps her left hand to her chest. The green light shone brightly, her face draining of colour, turning her vibrant grey skin to a greenish grey. She was passed out on the ground within a matter of seconds, leaving everyone stunned, mesmerized by the green light emitting from her hand.  
“It couldn’t be,” Solus muttered, rushing over to kneel beside the qunari and grabbed her hand. Varric also kneeled next to her, checking her pulse and squeezing her hand.  
“Solus, what happened?” Cassandra spat her hand on the hilt of her sword, clearly more afraid than ever. Solus didn’t answer, focusing on the glowing hand in front of him.  
“Cassandra, she’s not in a good way. Her hands are cold and her heartbeat is faint. She needs a healer right now, so let’s keep the whole glowy hand thing on the back burner for now.” Varric said, never taking his eyes off of the quanri’s face. “We owe her that after saving our hides.”  
Reluctantly, Cassandra turned and barked orders at the soldiers to gather healing potions, lyrium potions, and a giant sling to get the passed out women to Haven. Cullen took it upon himself to help the soldiers move the massive woman, knowing that the soldiers wouldn’t be able to handle it themselves due to their fatigue.  
“Keep her steady Cullen, she is in a great deal of pain. I’m surprised she was able to stand, but how was she able to fight a Pride demon, I will never be able to comprehend.” Solus mussed as he kept his eye on the now pale hand.  
“She is no ordinary soldier, but thank the Maker she’s here.” Varric sighed, unable to help carry the women due to his lack of height. Cullen couldn’t agree more, knowing that it was the Makers blessing that she had turned up when she had.  
“She was also the one who escaped from here after the explosion. She’s the only one I think is physically capable of defeating so many demons and live.” Solus mussed, tending to the quanri’s hand, seeming satisfied with his work before downing a lyrium potion. Cullen nodded in agreement and Cassandra grunted, still sulking for losing against the Quanri woman.  
The small group made their way back to heaven, leading the remaining army behind them. The snow was bitter, covering the land in a pale white carpet. Cullen grunted as he adjusted his grip on the stretcher, his breath fogging his vision.  
“What does this girl eat, shes as heavy as a male ox.” Grumbled one of the soldiers behind him, causing Cullen to turn and glare at the man. Of course, she was heavy, she's the biggest female Quanri he had ever seen, and qunari’s are big on average.  
“I suggest you respect the package you’re carrying, she just saved you, maybe even all of Thedas,” Cullen told the boy sternly, causing the soldier to duck his head in shame. Solus was checking her over, but suddenly stops and turns his head to Cullen.  
“The damage is more serious than I first thought. She has severed bruising around her torso and back, three broken ribs and possibly a broken foot. I need to treat her at Haven as soon as possible.” Solus said in a grave tone, glancing back at the Quanri woman and her heaving breaths. Cullen quickened his steps, as did the rest of them. Cullen didn’t want their savior to die when they had just got her.  
“We won’t let her die Curly, we need her too much.” Varric murmured next to him, carrying the Quanri’s battle-ax, holding it with a kind of respect. The metal gleamed in the sun, looking as deadly as the one who wielded it. Cullen prayed he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update was so late, I might have forgotten about it >.>  
> Hope you enjoy it, I know I had fun writing it.

Solus sat beside the shaking and feverish body of the Qunari woman. He was still trying to get his head around her ability of fighting a pride demon in the state she was in. He had stripped her of her blood stained clothes, leaving her in her wraps and underclothes. Qunari fashion would always perplexed him, hers even more so. Her rap seemed to try and confine her large frame, as if it had shrunk two sized since she had put it on, leaving red marks in her skin. She obviously kept her deep red hair short due to her large horns, leaving no room to be stylish. Her skin was still sickly green, but it was hard to tell with her grey skin.   
Solus glanced at the glowing hand that was the key to saving Thedus. Solus had seen her try to close the rift at the Conclave, but the mark didn’t have enough power to fully seal it. She was no mage, but the magic she now possessed will make her the most power in the land maybe even the world.   
“Solus, how is she?” Varric asked as he bought new wraps and more bottles of lyrium. It had been two days since they had made it back to the Conclave, after defeating the pride demon. Solus has taken it upon himself that she recovered smoothly.   
“Her health has improved, but I can’t check her broken bones properly due to her state of dress. I wouldn’t want to disrespect her by removing her clothes without her permission.” Solus said as he chugged the new bottle of lyrium. His magic was depleted after healing her broken bones and bruises. His magic was already low after the battle at the conclave, so the added pressure of her treatment didn’t help.   
“I’ll keep her company Solus, go rest up. Go do your weird elf meditation or something.” Varric said, dragging him off his chair he had placed next to the bed and pushed him out the door. Solus felt that Varic was protective of the Quanri for some unknown reason, but Solus didn’t care enough to ask why.   
“If her condition gets any worse, send for me immediately,” Solus grumbled, fatigue taking over. Varic just nodded and scooted closer to the bed, peering at the Quanri’s face.   
“I’ll look after twinkle toes, pointy. I’ll talk to you later.” Varric said, waving Solus away. With a last lingering glance at the qunari resting in the bed, Solus left to rest himself.  
*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Varric glanced down at the face of Nazar Adaar, trying to contain his excitement to meeting her again. He doubted she would remember him, because they met when she was only a teenager. She was still as stunning as he remembered, and just as deadly. When Varric was doing trade with the Qun at the time, not his most honourable or legal part of his life. She was one of the guards that had come with the Minister to discuss payment. He was cocky then, thinking he could swindle a few more gold out of a rich client, but he was sadly mistaken when her sword was itches from his neck. Her glowing blue eyes seeing right through him. Even back then she was big, and he guessed that was a main reason why she was kept around. She was bigger now, and carried an even deadlier weapon.   
Varric reached forward and touched her impressive horns. They were still developing when they had met, but now they had grown to their full size they made her even more terrifying. Her training had obviously changed paths because she was no longer lean and fast. Her limbs were thick with powerful muscles, ones he knew could rival even an adult male qunari. Varric wondered what her role was in the Qun, still having a contact in the Qun he could probably find out.   
Varric would always remember Nazar because she taught him the most important lesson that eventually helped him build his trading company. He had even written a short story about her, under his pen name, and it did sell very well surprisingly. Varric would always be grateful for everything she had done for him, even if she didn’t know it.   
Nazar had a sudden whining sound, scrunching up her face before passing out again. Varric couldn’t imagine what she had gone through since he’s seen her. He was also surprised how young she still appeared to be, knowing she was only a few years younger than he was. Varric leaned forward, spotting a faint tattoo, but he didn’t snoop, knowing he would be killed for it later.   
The door swings open slowly as Cullen popped his head in. He had huge bags under his eyes and was still covered in mud and blood. He obviously hadn’t stopped to take care of himself, again. Varric knew Cullen from Kirkwall, and he was still the same as back then, minus the Templar part.   
“Is she recovering Varric?” Cullen asked, still in the door frame, as if he was afraid of stepping into the room. Cullen had grown shy since his time in Kirkwall, Varric had noticed, which made him strangely cute.   
“She’s still not awake yet, but she’s not dying anymore.” Varric murmured, squeezing Nazar’s hand again. Cullen seemed to deflate and walked slowly into the room.   
“I’m just worried about her Varric. She sustains worse injuries than we first thought and she saved hundreds of people. But who is she? And where did she come from” Cullen questioned, pulling the spare chair away from the desk in the corner of the cabin, and sat on it.  
“Those are questions I want the answer too as well Commander Cullen.” The calm voice of the Spymaster Liliana said as she glided into the room. Varric felt a sweet slide down his brow, feeling suddenly nervous. He turned his head to Nazar once more and was shocked to see her piercing blue eyes lock on his. Varric shots out of his chair and grips Nazar’s hand with both of his.   
“Are you alright, twinkle toes?” Varric asked, wondering if she remembered the nick name he had given her when they first met all those years ago. He couldn’t tell from her face, he only felt the cold seeping through her untrusting eyes. Her hand squeezes him slightly, but before he could be sure she had pulled it away.   
“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.” Nazar’s deep smooth voice washed over Varric, just as intimidating as at was decades ago. Liliana nodded, her eyes darting between the two.   
“Cassandra and I will be in the Chantry waiting. Cullen, we have much to discuss.” Liliana said as she held the door open for Cullen. Cullen slowly rose from his chair, glancing at the expressionless quanri in the bed before heading out the door. The room was silent.   
“It has been a long time Varric.” Nazar cooed, her cold expression melting away to a happy smile. Suddenly Varric was engulfed in her arms, surrounded by warmth. Varric chuckled and hugged her back. Most of his worries had been answered, leaving him light and happy.   
“I wasn’t sure you would remember me, Nazar. It’s been what, twenty years since we last saw each other? You were only 12 at the time.” Varric said, pulling away from the hug and sat on the side of the cot.   
“How could I forget a rude red hair dwarf that nearly pissed himself when I held a little knife to his throat?” Nazar teased as she leaned against her pillow. She still looked young and full of fire, even where she was covered in purple bruises and bandages. Nazar’s expression grew serious as she looked him right in the eyes again.   
“I know it’s a lot to ask Varric, but I can’t have the humans know who I really am. I’ve only been a Tal-Vosoth for six years and I’m still trying to navigate my way around. My reputation from… my positon in the Qun could cause fear in human, and I can’t have the Vasoth know I’m alive.” Her voice was trembling, as if she was really afraid of that would happen. Varric frowned, knowing Cassandra will rip him a new asshole if she found out he had lied to him, but he was more afraid of Nazar than Cassandra.   
“I technically don’t know you from your time in the Qun, so it wouldn’t be a lie,” Varric said with a smirk, causing Nazar to sigh in relief. “You grew into a strong woman didn’t you Nazar.” He said fondly. An almost sad expression passed over her face before her face went emotionless again. Suddenly the door was thrown open to a wide-eyed elf stumbling into the room.   
“Oh my apologies, I did not mean to disturb you. Please forgive me.” The young elf said, dropping to her knees.   
“I’ll chat to you later, I’m sure Cassandra will want to talk to you.” Varric said, knowing his alone time with Nazar was over. Waving over her shoulder, Varric left Nazar alone to deal with the apologising elf.   
*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Cullen stood with his arms crossed as Cassandra and Cleric Roderick argued about the Qunari women. Cassandra wanted to keep her because she was the only one survivor from the explosion of the Conclave. Rodrick wanted to lock her up and wait till the new Divine was elected. Cullen just stood and waited for them to stop arguing. There wasn’t much Roderick could do, since Cassandra and Liliana out ranked him.   
Suddenly the door was pushed open, a large figure taking up the entire space. The qunari women stepped into the room, the light reflecting off her large eyes, her lips pressed into an unimpressed frown. The room became quiet, all eyes locked on the women. Her eyes slide over Cullen, before moving on until she had scanned everyone in the room.   
“I’ve come as you have asked. I’m hoping we can come to an agreement which everyone will get what they want.” The woman said, her eyes locked on Cassandra’s.   
“We will not be negotiating anything, you blood thirty Qunari! You’re the one who killed the Divine, and the next Divine will put an end to you!” Cleric Roderick yelled, his face red with anger and eyes filled with disgust. He was about to yell some more when the Qunari turned her eyes to him. His face drained of colour and he pressed his lips together. Cullen smirked openly at his discomfort, glad that the Cleric had finally learned when to shut his mouth.   
“Disregard him, we would like to discuss our next move,” Liliana said, her face shadowed by her hood, hiding her face.  
“OUR next more? I was not aware I was needed, being a blood thirsty Qunari and all.” The woman hissed, her mouth pulling into a scowl and her eyes narrowed. Cullen physically gulp as the woman showed open hostility towards them. But he couldn’t blame her, considering how they had reacted after defeating the Pride demon.   
“We are not making your stay, but if you stay with us we can protect you,” Liliana said, tilting her head towards the Cleric. The qunari was quiet for a moment before nodding, uncrossing her arms and loosening her muscles. She was still intimidating, but she had a softer feel to her now, less threatening.   
“I’ll do what I can, but I will need to agree to my terms first.” The qunari said softly, her voice sounding completely different, shocking everyone in the room.   
“Of course, depending on those terms,” Cassandra said, leaning against the old wooden table where Cullen’s old torn map of Thades rested.   
“I would like to have my name kept a secret, well my first name. The name Nazar cannot reach the ears of those that may want me dead. I would like to be addressed as Adaar, Sir if need be. I would also accompany any scouting groups into new areas, and help anyone who needs it. I, however, will not meet up to make allies, that’s what an ambassador is for. The less I know is good for you and good for me.” The qunari, Nazar, said as she listed her terms.   
“Is there a specific reason why no one can know your name?” Cullen asked, wondering if there was any other option.   
“There are things that safer not to know about, and the answer to that question is one of those things,” Nazar growled, glancing briefly at Cullen before focusing on Liliana once more.   
“What were you before the conclave?” Cassandra, obviously trying to get to the bottom of things.   
“I was in a small mercenary band near Redcliffe, run by a noble’s son. I doubt it would be hard to find him, probably begging his daddy dearest to find more people for his little pet project.” Nazar basically growled, her eyes seeming to brighten in anger. “I lost close friends at the Conclave as well. You Chantry folk are not the only ones grieving.”   
Cullen sees Cassandra and Liliana soften in demeanor, obviously feeling sorry for the woman. She had gone through a lot: going from doing a simple escorting job to suddenly being thrust into a demon-infested battlefield, and she hadn’t had the time to even morn her own personal losses.   
“We agree to your term, Adaar. We really appreciate what you are doing for us, and the rest of Thadus.” Liliana said, tipping her head towards Adaar. Cassandra stepped forward and shook her hand, a warm smile on her face.   
“Do not think this is acceptable, Seeker.” Cleric Roderick fumed at the corner of the room. Cullen was almost surprised the man speak up because everyone had forgotten her was there. To everyone surprise, Adaar glided towards the older man. Cullen tensed, worried that the Cleric had just earned himself a punch to the face. Cullen was astonished when Adaar didn’t punch of injuring the Cleric, but actually put her right arm across her chest and fell to one knee in front of him.   
“Please forgive my rudeness, Cleric Roderick. I know this whole situation is hard for everyone, but we are just trying to make thing bearable. I know you don’t trust me, but you don’t have too. Just trust the Left and Right hand of the Divine to put things right, and I will assist them in finding out that really happened on the Conclave and deal with who was responsible.” Adaar said smoothly, her voice steady and calm, almost sweet. The Cleric was so stunned by her civil behavior that he was speechless. Taking advantage of the situation, Adaar swiftly rose to her feet and left the war room. A few moments later, Josephine walked into the room.   
“Who was that I just saw leave?” Josephine asked, looking up from her board, the candle light illuminating her face. Josephine wasn’t aware of the situation with Adaar and didn’t know what she looked like.   
“There is much to tell you Josephine. If you would excuse us Cleric Roderick, we had important business to discuss in private.” Liliana said sternly, glaring at the Cleric. Still stunned, he silently left the war room, leaving Cassandra and Liliana to do a lot of explaining to poor Josephine.   
*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Nazar felt the familiar burn in her belly, a sign she was close to losing control of her carefully crafted appearance. Not just her calm, commanding presence, but her physical body. Nazar knew she had gone to long without releasing the build-up of energy, and if she didn’t find a secluded place soon, she would loss the trust of the people around her.   
Nazar clenched her hands as she stomped towards the outer gates of Haven, the sound of steel meeting steel grew louder. As Nazar pushed the huge doors open, she was greeted with the sight of many warriors training together and some practicing their technique on the training dummies next to the group of tents. She glanced around and say a pathway leading into the forest, hopping where ever it leads, she would be left alone. Nazar jogged based the bickering Templars and into the woods, out of sight.   
Nazar felt her skin crawl and teeth ache as the fire in her belly spread further through her body. She needs to hurry, or else everything would go to shit. Nazar spotted a cabin, no light coming from through the window and the door was blocked by days of snow. It was clear that no one had lived there for a few days, and that was good enough for Nazar. She hurriedly pushed open the door and slide inside. Once she had locked the door and covered the window, Nazar let herself relax.   
Nazar’s body began to glow a soft grew, her body stretching and ripping her underclothes. Her grey skin was replayed by dark grey scales, her fingers lengthened and curled into deadly claws. Nazar grunted in pain as her horns grew thicker, her jaw broke and lengthened into a snout. Nazar’s heavy breathing turned into deep pants as she changed into a version of her true form. To anyone who looked at her now, she appeared to be a dragonling or a baby dragon. She was still dark grew with large black horns, but she was now covered in thick grey scales and had long deadly talons and stood on her four legs.   
Nazar let out a long, contempt sigh. Even though she wasn’t her true size, this small transformation would ease the fire in her belly. It had been a long time since she had been truly herself, being able saw through the sky and feel the cool breeze against her scales. Nazar felt a pang of loneliness as she realised that she hadn’t talk to another of her kin in over a millennia. Damn the Magisterium, using her to experiment their new spells. The way they capture Nazar was cowardly and shameful, not only did they poison her food source, but also ambushed her while she was sleeping in her den. For decades, the tested new spells on Nazar, coming close to killing her several times. Only in last hundred years did they try to seal her dragon energy into an object or a person. Unfortunately for them, their last attempt somehow changed her physical form, turning her into a baby qunari instead of sealing her inside someone else. Nazar had been terrified, being transformed into a creature she had only had the pleasure of meeting a few times. Nazar had barely escaped, and had pushed her new tinny body to its limit. She remembered waking up on the shore, the sun beating down on her new soft skin. That was when a qunari sailor had found her, and her new life began. It was not until a few years later did Nazar gain the ability to turn back in a dragon, was also the day she became a Tal-Vasoth. She had been twenty-three in her mortal body, when it happened, and she had six years of experience as a Ben-Hassrah trainer when they were suddenly attacked by the Magister Imperium, and her rage came back just as strong as the day she was first capture. Nazar’s body had exploded, her transformation destroying a whole district of the city, and in her rage she hadn’t been concerned about anything other than destroying every living Magister in her wake.   
A puff of smoke rose from her nostril, breaking Nazar of her recollection. It was now dark outside, meaning Nazar had been hiding in the cabin for around four hours. With a sigh, Nazar concentrated on transforming back, her hands shrinking and bending until she laid on the wooden floor, the cold air nipping at her naked skin. She felt her nipples tighten and harden from the cold, which had never happened to Nazar before. She hadn’t mated with anyone in this form, even though the Qun taught her that it was necessary, which was a stark contrast to her dragon nature, where we mated for life.   
Nazar rose from the floor and looked for some lose clothes in the draws, but only found a long dress shirt that barely covered her large bottom. As she closed the drawer, Nazar spotted some crumpled paper on the desk beside the dresser.   
“Seems to be a list of herbs and instructions. Better take it to the alchemist.” Nazar mused as she pushed the door open. The cold winter air prickled her skin, but she didn’t take much notice as she slowly walked through the overgrown path back toward Haven.   
All the soldiers Nazar had seen training early had retreated to their tents. The larger tent at the end was glowing with candle light, meaning Cullen was probably still up doing reports. Nazar’s lips twitch with amusement, finding the Commanders devotion admirable but hilarious.   
Nazar made her way up the steps and pushed open the outer gate, and made her way to her new living space: the place she woke up in. Taking off the borrowed shirt, Nazar slipped into bed naked and enjoyed the bliss of sleep.   
Nazar woke to someone’s soft touch on her ankle, waking her up with a jolt. She sucked in a breath through her noes before slowly pealing her eyes open. She was greeted by Liliana, who wore a sheepish expression.   
“I’m sorry to wake you so early Adaar, but Cassandra and I have much to discuss with you. And I would congratulate you on your new title, Herald of Andrasta.” Liliana said, a smile curling her lips, making her look much younger. With a grunt, Nazar let the bedding fall around her waist, leaving her torso exposed. She held the other women’s eyes trailing over her chest.   
“Those are interesting scars, Adaar. Maybe you will tell us how you got them one day. I have brought in the new armor our blacksmith design specifically for you.” Liliana said, pointing at the chest next to the desk in the far corner of the cabin.   
“Thank you Liliana. I don’t know where this new title came from and I’m willing bring it up later.” Nazar growled, not impressed about the news. She was no ‘Herald of Andrasta’, knowing the religious significants. The snickering women nodded and left quietly, leaving Nazar to figure out how to get her new amour on. The black smith had taken into consideration Nazar’s horns, and had made it so she could get the strong metal on and off without getting her horns caught in the fabric. The amour was snug, a little to snug around her breasts and hips, but it would do until she could get her hands on the forge herself. After tying her new boots and locking her battle axe on her back, Nazar stepped out of her cabin.   
“Look! It’s the Herald of Andrasta!” A child, no older than seven, cheered as he clung to his parent’s legs, staring at Nazar in awe. Soon a small crowed had formed outside her cabin, all people of different ages sending her praises and thanks. With a lowered head, Nazar had her way up the steps towards the Chantry. She pushed the large doors open, causing them to bang loudly against the cold stone.   
“Good morning Adaar, it seems you have learned of the villager’s new title for you,” Cassandra said, looking up at the large map on the table in the middle of the room. She didn’t sound surprised or overly reluctant to this news. With a deep sigh, Nazar shook her head helplessly.   
“There isn’t much we can do about it now. Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with me, Seeker?” Nazar asked, leaning her large frame against the wall beside the door. Nazar wanted to get out of this place for a while, maybe see if her long lost friend Ferelda was still alive and well in the Hinterlands. Last time she had to meet the large yellow dragon, she was going through her first mating season. Nazar wondered if she had many hatchlings now.   
“There is a reverent mother in the Hinterlands who wishes to talk to you, and we thought it would be a good chance to recruit new inquisition agents. You’ll need to take some people with you because if the conflict between the Templars and the mages for the time being. I will be coming with you just in case.” Cassandra informed, glancing up from her report before focusing again. “Once we have talked to Mother Jazel, you can do as you please.”   
Nazar nodded, felling her left ear twitch in excitement. Even though she didn’t want to help the Chantry, but it gave her access to everything she needed, no questions asked. With final good byes to Liliana and Cullen, Nazar gathers Solus, Varric, and Cassandra to head to the Hinterlands.   
“Does the mark still bother you Adaar?” Cassandra questioned as they approached Scout Harting, the dwarf standing to attention. Nazar was caught by surprise by Cassandra’s concern, and glance down at the woman. A genuine smile curled Nazar’s lips, chuckling to herself.   
“I am fine Cassandra, as fine as I can be.” Nazar said, shaking her head as they walked down the well-established road to the Hinterlands. The road was paved with worn out stones, indicating that perhaps thousands of people used this road every day. But this was not the case today however, as Nazar and her companions where the only ones to be seen on the road, other than other Inquisition soldiers. Odd name, but Nazar wasn’t game to protest with Cassandra and Liliana. The two women had been adamant in creating the Inquisition and Nazar couldn’t help but agree, the Chantry had failed and we were the only ones left to clean up their mess.   
Nazar breathed in deeply through her nose, taking in all the scents around her. Cassandra’s scent was spicy and strong just like her, Solus smelt like a soft winter breeze through an ancient forest making Nazar feel a little home sick. Varric’s scent was as pleasant, smelling like mud dirt and unwashed hair, making Nazar scrunch her nose a little. Scents were important, sometimes they would tell her where people had been, who they had been with, where they were from but more importantly: if they were lying. Some of Nazar’s kin had the gift of Empathy and could read creature’s emotions with ease, helping one see the difference between friend and foe. Nazar sighed longingly, missing the everyday interactions she used to have with other dragons.   
“Hello Harting, are things as bad as we suspected, Harting?” Cassandra asked the clean, red-haired dwarf who had just shot an angry made from her perk on the hill.   
“Slightly worse than anticipated, Ma’am. Mages and Templars are attacking villagers and themselves. We’re doing the best we can, but there are still people we can’t get too. There is only so far we can travel on foot. I grew up here, and Horse Maser Dannatt's horse was the strongest and fastest on this side of the Frostbacks.” Harting said mournfully, her sadness making her voice deep and throaty.   
“Once we have cleared the village of angry mages and Templars, I’ll talk to this Horse Master Dannatt and see if he would be willing to provide mounts for the soldiers.” Nazar said as she glanced to the east, remembering her old friends nest was close by. With a sigh, Nazar turned her head to see what the stupid power hungry mages and Templars where doing to each other. Killing each other and everyone else that go in their way it seemed.   
“We must find the Mother before anything else Adaar,” Cassandra said, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, her gaze transfixed on the battle ahead of us. Nazar felt the familiar anticipation of battle, her age-old instinct filling her veins with liquid fire. Nazar hopped there wasn’t smoke coming out of her nostrils, which would be hard to explain.   
“We better get going then twinkle toes,” Varric said as he drew Bianca and prepared for battle. Solus look impassive and simply stared at me. He’s been acting weird ever since this morning, never taking his eyes off her. Nazar would need to ask him about it later, but they had work to do. The four of them walked passed an abandoned cottage and collected some metals along the way.   
“Help us, please!” Yelled a panicked women, clenching her crying baby to her chest as angry Templars and mages battle around her. Without hesitation, Nazar swung her battle axe and killed the rampaging mages and Templars, the battle not feeling as satisfying as she expected. With a sad sigh, Nazar flicked the blood off her axe and swung it on her back resting across, her shoulder blades. The villagers slowly crept out from their houses, still look weary of the huge female qunari standing in the middle of their village. The chantry mother also surprised Nazar, her accepting attitude towards magic and didn’t even flinch at the qunari woman’s hard glare. Nazar came away from the conversation feeling almost sad for the innocent people around her, the crying children and angry mothers and fathers. Greed and power were always the main causes for suffering and pain, pain Nazar knew of far too well.  
“Varric, could you go find this Horse Master Dennett about the horses for the Inquisition? There is something I need to do further west.” Nazar said as the little party of misfits gathered. Nazar could feel her skin itching once more, her dragon form raising from the depth of her soul. The itching has gotten more and more frequent, and Nazar didn’t know what she was going to do about it.   
“Yeah, sure thing twinkle toes. Need any help with your ‘something’? I’m sure Solus wouldn’t mind joining you.” Varric quizzed as they walked towards the small inquisition camp on the hill. Cassandra nodded in agreement, while Solus seemed to ponder on the thought.  
“There is said to be an elven artifact that measures the vail, I would like to see if we can find it,” Solus said, his face still blank and emotionless. Nazar sighed, knowing there was no way out of it.   
“Very well, but there is something I must do alone Solus, I am sorry.” Nazar reluctantly agreed, her eye twitching in annoyance. Nazar was going to snap at the elf when she got an idea. Scaring the shit out of this pompous elf would please Nazar greatly. It probably says something about her character, but Nazar had always enjoyed teasing elves, even when she was a hatchling. Nazar felt an impish smile curl her lips as she made her way towards the east road, where a curt scout warned them of the dangers ahead.   
“They don’t act like bandits. Bandits wait and attack when people are defenceless. These guys don’t do that, and they have better armour than most in these parts. Be careful Herald.” The woman said before she saluted Nazar. Nazar felt her ears twitch in excitement, hoping these ‘bandits’ put up a good fight. Nazar hasn’t felt the pleasurable ache in her muscles since fighting the demons after the Conclave exploded. She needed to smell the metallic tang of blood in the air and on her skin. It was hard to ignore one of her basic dragon instincts, but she would endure.   
“Solus, would you like to see a trick after we get your spooky fade artifact and sort out these pesky bandits?” Nazar asked, smirking as the elf lifted one eyebrow.   
“I thought you had some private matters to attend too?” Solus said smoothly, his face showing no emotion, like always. Nazar let her smirk bloom into a full-on grin, forgetting some of her teeth were sharper than normal.   
“It was private. But you’re a scholarly fellow, aren’t you? I thought you would like to see something… ‘Interesting’ around here.” Nazar purred as she saw the elf’s eyes flash with interest. Hook. Line. Sinker. Nazar nearly snickered, knowing the elf wouldn’t be able to pass this opportunity up.   
“What ‘interesting’ thing that the others can’t know, but I can?” Solus said, still looking suspicious, but the curious gleam was there.   
“I’m sure you have noticed that humans don’t take kindly to things they don’t understand. Take you for example: an elf mage, two things that humans find frightening and mysterious. Cassandra may have asked you to help her with this ‘Inquisition’, but that doesn’t mean she trusts you. Wasn’t the way they greeted me another example. They intended to kill me on site after I had saved their hides. The thing I’m going to show you would scare them to death, and they would destroy it before giving it a chance. I won’t let that happen.” Nazar said, her tone serious and face stern, no longer smiling. Nazar wouldn’t let what happened to her be done to any other dragon, never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for some of the spelling, I'm just to lazy to go check if I spelled it right or not. I have no idea if I'm actually going to finish any of my fanfictions but I will definitely try to the best of my ability. Sorry again for the huge wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my new view of the Dragon Age universe, and this is my main work at the moment. Thank you for taking the time to read this and more is on the way.


End file.
